DOS COPOS DE NIEVE, CUATRO AÑOS ANTES
by selenewinchester
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN DE UN FIC DE ELEREL. Aventura de los hermanos Winchester cuatro años antes de que Sam dejara su familia para ir a Stanford. Todo el crédito para su autora. Yo sólo traduzco el fic de su idioma original, el italiano.
1. Chapter 1

**Título original:** Due fiocchi di neve, 4 anni prima

"Dos copos de nieve, cuatro años antes"

**Autor:** Elerel

**Categoría:** Horror

**Marco temporal:** Anterior al comienzo de la serie.

**Spoilers:** No.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Kripke y toda su troupe. Yo sólo traduzco lo que otra mente maravillosa -Elerel- ha creado para nosotros. A pedido de una gran amiga, a quien espero tener pronto por aquí en para que comparta con nosotros sus fantásticas historias acerca de Sam, Dean y todo su universo Sobrenatural. ¡Qué lo disfrutes, samminanci!

**Resumen:** ficción ambientada 4 años antes del inicio de la serie, antes de que Sam dejase a su familia para irse a Stanford. Un caso que abrirá los ojos de los hermanos…

"**DOS COPOS DE NIEVE, CUATRO AÑOS ANTES"**

**Capítulo I**

Missouri salió de su cocina llevando una taza de té y se la entregó a un hombre... era John Whinchester, que tomó la taza murmurando un gracias, luego comenzó a beber.

Missouri : "Entonces, John, ¿se puede saber qué ha sucedido ahora? Te conosco bien y tu vienes a verme sólo cuando tienes problemas con esos chicos" John : "Por eso es que me gusta venir a verte, tu logras entender siempre lo que me sucede…" John arrugó su frente y miró a Missouri a los ojos, tomo la taza y bebió lentamente, a sorbos, el te. Missouri se sentó al lado de John y animándolo lo invitó nuevamente a hablar. "tienes razón, Missouri, tiene que ver con Sam y con Dean, creo que me he equivocado en todo con ellos, en vez de unirlos, para ellos soy sólo motivo de incomprensiones". Missouri asintió y le dijo a John "Tal vez sea sólo cuestión de hablar con ellos, eres un cabezotas, John Whinchester". "Sabes muy bien que no soy bueno en estas cosas, Missouri" dijo John "sólo logro abrirme contigo. De todos modos, hace unos días llegué a casa después de una cacería y vi la siguiente escena…"

Dos días antes...

Dean : "o no... ¿no vas a iniciar esta discusión de nuevo? … ya hablamos ayer, y estábamos de acuerdo, de eso no se hablaba más…"

Sam: "¿estábamos?, papá decidió que se debía hacer como él había dicho, y tu, como siempre has estado de acuerdo con su elección... ¿alguna vez has pensado con tu propio cerebro cuando hacemos nuestro trabajo?

Dean : "Pero qué dices?, sabes bien que elegí la idea de papá porque me parecía la más adecuada… ¡la tuya era prácticamente un suicidio!"

En ese momento John estaba entrando a la habitación luego de haber oído los gritos de sus hijos… John : "¡Chicos!, ¿qué ha sucedido esta vez?"

Dean : "nada papá, déjalo así..."

Sam : "¿cómo que nada?, ¡ahora que él está aquí aclararemos esto de una vez!"

Dean se dejó caer en el sillón. Sam, en cambio, se dirigió a su padre y le dijo: "¡papá quiero vivir mi vida de una manera normal, quiero ir a la universidad! ¡Estoy cansado de ir de ciudad en ciudad, de cambiar de amistades, tener que mentir siempre sobre lo que hace mi familia, usar nombres falsos!"

John: "¿Y eso qué significa, Sam? sabes muy bien la importancia de nuestro trabajo! ¡Y se hará como yo digo! ¡Es fundamental hallar al demonio y acabar con él! ¡Se lo debemos a vuestra madre y a nosotros mismos!"

Dean vió como su hermano enrojecía y pensó que era mejor intervenir: "Sammy papá tiene razón... ves..." Sam no lo dejó terminar y salió rápidamente fuera de la casa dando un fuerte portazo.

"Es inútil hablar con ustedes dos" fueron sus últimas palabras antes de irse.

Ahora...

John : "ahora esta historia se repite todos los días… no los puedo controlar más como cuando eran niños…"

Missouri : "tal vez es porque no son más unos niños, tus chicos son hombres… y necesitan ser tratados como tales…"

John :"¿Entonces?, tu que eres la vidente dime qué me conviene hacer con esos dos"

Missouri : "Precisamente, tengo aquí la respuesta a tus problemas, he descubierto hace un par de días un "trabajo" que es perfecto para tus hijos… estaba tratando de descubrir algo para ver si lograba ayudar a esa pobre familia, pero te cedo la papa caliente…" John se mostró interesado y vio a Missouri tomar un diario que estaba sobre la mesa…

Missouri : "esto es todo lo que tengo para darte, pero se que antes has logrado ayudar a las personas con mucha menos información…"

Dean y Sam se hallaban en la habitación de hotel de Lawrence, muy cerca de la casa de Missouri. No le tomó mucho tiempo a John llegar allí, llevando consigo el material que había recibido de la vidente. Sam estaba sentado en la mesa y hacía alguna clase de investigación en Internet, Dean, en cambio, estaba tirado sobre la cama y miraba al techo pensativo.

John abrió la puerta y cuando oyó el ruido, Dean se sentó rápidamente y Sam miró a su padre.

"tengo trabajo para ustedes, deben partir inmediatamente hacia Thonville, estas son las coordinadas" y lanzó una hoja con el material sobre la cama en la que estaba sentado Dean.

Una vez hecho esto, salió de la habitación sin esperar respuesta. Dean y Sam se miraron y Sam hizo un gesto con sus ojos como diciendo: "¿HAS VISTO?"

Dean tomó sus cosas y le dijo a Sam "vamos".

Sam cerró la laptop y en silencio siguió a su hermano fuera de la habitación


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

Dean conducía el Impala mientras Sam leía atentamente el artículo de diario y la información que habían hallado en Internet.

Sam: " No hay casi nada desde donde podamos partir… sólo algunas personas que desaparecieron misteriosamente en esa casa… su propietario, una amiga de la familia y el socio del padre…"

Dean: "Tampoco es algo que suceda todos los días, Sam".

Sam: "¿Pero por qué papá nos ha dado este trabajo?, y sin ninguna explicación… al menos nos habría podido indicar por dónde comenzar…"

Dean: "Si papá ha hecho esto es porque considera que es lo que se debe hacer… nosotros sólo debemos seguir sus órdenes… él sabe siempre lo que debe hacerse."

Sam : "Oh disculpa, me olvidaba que no se puede criticar al dueño delante del perro…". Dean : "¡Cierra la boca!".

Los hermanos llegaron al atardecer a Thonville. Era la clásica ciudad de provincia: los habitantes se conocían entre ellos y miraban a los extraños con desconfianza. El Impala no pasó inadvertido, sobre todo por el sonido característico del motor. Los hermanos buscaron, en primer lugar, un motel en donde parar. "Diría que ese es adecuado para nosotros, Sammy" dijo Dean indicando el más cercano al ingreso de la pequeña ciudad. "Desde aquí iremos a interrogar a la señora... Elizabeth Boston. Por lo que parece, ella y sus hijos no se hallaban en casa cuando desapareció el marido... Jack Boston. Los vecinos afirman que sólo oyeron los gritos y luego la instalación eléctrica se quemó. Cuando regresó la familia no había ninguna señal de vida del padre".

Sam "entonces, ¿cómo haremos para entrar y hacerle algunas preguntas a su mujer?" Dean lanzó una elocuente mirada a Sam y le dijo "no te preocupes hermanito, tengo un plan" y estacionó el Impala en el estacionamiento del motel.

Dean e Sam entraron su habitación del motel, arrojaron sobre la cama más cercana a la puerta sus cosas.

Sam: "debo ir al baño…"

Dean: "Menos mal, era hora que te dieras cuenta… ¡hueles peor que un perro enfermo!" Sam: ¡Imbécil!

Dean simplemente sonrió y respondió ¡Mujerzuela! Mientras salía de la habitación para ir en busca de una bebida. Mientras se halla fuera encontró un hombre que como él, había salido para ir al bar en busca de algo para beber.

"Tu no eres de por aquí, ¿verdad, muchacho? Preguntó el hombre. "-Se nota fácilmente veo… me llamo Dean Whitacker… Estoy aquí para investigar la muerte de Jack Boston y de las otras personas de esa casa.

-Finalmente alguien se digna a investigar esas desapariciones…- dijo el barman que había escuchado esa conversación.

-¿Por que dice finalmente?- preguntó Dean.

-El señor Boston no era muy querido por aquí y tampoco las otras dos personas: Emily Watson y su socio Peter Casidy.-

-Esos tres eran forasteros… igual que usted… vinieron a esta pequeña ciudad rural para hacer fortuna y lo lograron cuando el señor Boston se casó con la señora Elizabeth, hija del fallecido señor Urbina, quien era el dueño absoluto de la ciudad.-

-Pero era un hombre muy bueno, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a todos, cosa que cambió cuando el señor Boston y su socio tomaron el control de la ciudad.

- y ¿Donde entra la señora Watson? – preguntó Dean

-Ella era la hermana del señor Cassidy, solo que era viuda, por eso llevaba un apellido distinto-

El barman llenó nuevamente el vaso de Dean, y este último después de haber hablado con el hombre decidió que era momento de volver a la habitación y contarle lo que había descubierto a Sam.

-Y esto es todo Sam, como ves el bar puede reservar sorpresas que ni siquiera un sabelotodo como tú se imagina…cosas que no se encuentran en los libros-

-Claro, como tú digas, pero mientras tanto debemos encontrar la forma de hablar con Liz y descubrir lo que ella sabe - dijo Sam, pero Dean ya estaba acostado en la cama, dormido y las palabras cayeron en la nada.

-Buenas noches para ti también, Dean- Susurró Sam y apagó la luz del cuarto.

A la mañana temprano los hermanos fueron a la casa de la señora Elizabeth Boston.

- Buenos días… ¿señora Boston verdad?, Yo soy Dean Whitaker, y él es Sam, mi hermano, somos los hijos de Nancy…una prima segunda de Jack… no se si le habrá hablado de nosotros-

-Hemos leído de la muerte de Jack en el diario y pensamos en venir a visitarla- agregó Sam.

-A decir verdad mi marido no era muy locuaz… no hablábamos mucho, especialmente desde que nos mudamos a este pueblo, no se lo que le pasó, pero cambió… estaba siempre nervioso, especialmente cuando estaba en casa conmigo y con mis hijos. Decía que se sentía inquieto y brincaba por cualquier ruido. Esta es una casa vieja ¿saben? - dijo Liz.

Los hizo entrar y cerró la puerta detrás suyo.

-¿Vuestra madre era muy unida a mi marido?... no me hablaba mucho de su familia-

-A decir verdad sí- Dean fue el primero en hablar –Se que prácticamente crecieron juntos pero de grandes se perdieron de vista.-

Sam: - sabemos que a nuestra madre le daría mucho gusto saber que estamos aquí, ella también está muerta-.

-Lo siento- dijo Liz

Dean: -sucedió hace mucho tiempo…-

-Pero… ¿usted como está?- Preguntó Sam –Se que debe haber sido un duro golpe para usted-

Liz: -si, así es, especialmente por mis niños… Tienen todavía que hacerse a la idea de que su padre ya no esta aquí con ellos-

Dean: -¿tiene hijos?-

Liz:- sí, dos varones-

En ese momento dos niños alrededor de 10 y 5 años bajaban las escaleras, el más pequeño iba en dirección a la madre.

-¡MAMÁ! Dile a Logan que me deje tranquilo-

-¿Yo? ¡Pero si es Mickey! Lo único que hace es molestarme-

Liz tomó a Mickey en brazos, invitó a Logan a sentarse a su lado.

Liz:-¡tranquilos niños!, les presento a unos primos lejanos de ustedes… él es Dean y él es Sam, son hijos de una prima de vuestro padre.

Los dos niños saludaron sonrientes a los hermanos Winchester, Dean que observaba a los niños les devolvió la sonrisa.

-Hola, yo soy Logan - dijo el mayor - y este es Mickey, una verdadera peste, pero por fortuna estoy yo aquí para controlar que no haga líos-.

Sam rió alegremente al escuchar esta afirmación y recordando cuantas veces había escuchado las mismas palabras pronunciadas por Dean.

De improviso se escuchó un ruido que provenía de la planta alta, Sam se puso de pie instintivamente y buscó los ojos del hermano.

Liz: -No se preocupen…ya se los dije, es una casa vieja y se escuchan ruidos… tal vez sean las termitas o algún ratón. Tengo que llamar a la desinsectación.

Dean sonrió y mirando a lo niños dijo:

Liz ¿le molesta si voy un momento al baño? el viaje fue muy largo.

Liz indicó a Dean donde estaba el baño. Podía usar el de la planta alta.

Dean se levantó y disculpándose subió y sacó de su chaqueta el EMF. Caminaba por el corredor buscando recibir alguna confirmación de que en aquella casa había un espíritu.

Una cosa llamo su atención… colgado de la pared vio un retrato en el que estaban representadas siete personas: Liz, los dos niños, Jack, Peter y Emily… Pero lo que sorprendió a Dean es que Jack no se encontraba cerca de su esposa, sino de Emily Watson y el vidrio sobre su imagen estaba rajado.

-Esto no puede ser una buena señal- se dijo Dean.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

Mientras, Sam se hallaba abajo con Liz y los niños.

Sam : "Sabe, siento mucha curiosidad por saber que tipo de persona era mi primo… no lo pude conocer… pero después de todo era mi familia".

Liz : "No hay mucho que decir de mi marido… era un hombre muy dulce, un marido muy atento y un gran padre… pero desde hace unos meses… casi un año, había cambiado completamente… se había vuelto distante, silencioso y se enojaba con bastante facilidad".

Sam : "¿Y Ud. sabe que fue lo que le sucedió hace aproximadamente un año para que él cambiase tanto su actitud?

Logan : "Papá cambió desde que nos mudamos aquí."

Michey : "si, es verdad, no jugaba más con nosotros."

Liz : "Los niños tienen razón, Jack cambió desde que vinimos a vivir en esta casa, es más las últimas semanas había comenzado a decir que había un espíritu que lo atormentaba en esta casa".

Sam : "¿Y Ud. tiene alguna idea de por qué han desaparecido también su socio y la hermana de éste?".

Logan no pudo evitar decirle a Sam lo que pensaba y se le adelantó a su madre en la respuesta…

Logan : "Si el tío Peter y la tía Emily prácticamente vivían aquí... en los últimos tiempos dormían en la habitación de huéspedes..."

Michey : "Es verdad, y no hacían más dar vueltas por toda la casa, metiéndose en donde no se los llamaba..."

Logan : "¡Mike!, ¡estoy hablando yo!"

Mickey : "¡Ahora me toca a mí!"

Liz: "No quieren asustar a Sam el primer día…"

Logan / Mike : "Lo sentimos, mamá..."

Sam no pudo evitar sonreír, esos críos era la viva imagen de él y de Dean cuando eran pequeños…

Mientras tanto Dean continuaba observando con atención el cuadro. La rotura del vidrio se extendía tocando los rostros de Jack, Emily y Peter, pero dejaba descubiertos los de Liz y los de los niños.

Así que Dean reactivó el EMF y siguió dando vueltas por las habitaciones del piso superior, pero no pudo captar ninguna frecuencia sospechosa. Dean descendió y como si nada hubiese sucedido siguió conversando con Sam y los otros. De pronto, se oyó nuevamente un sonido proveniente del piso superior y luego el sonido de un vidrio roto. Dean y Sam tranquilizaron a Liz y le dijeron que subirían a controlar.

Apenas subieron se dieron cuenta que el cuadro, que antes había estado observando Dean, se había caído y el vidrio estaba roto en mil pedazos.

Dean no comentó el suceso con Sam pero reactivó el EMF que tampoco esta vez indicó nada. Por lo que Sam y Dean saludaron a Liz y regresaron al motel.

Sam : "¿qué piensas?"

Dean : "¿qué pienso de qué?"

Sam : "es evidente que has visto algo antes y que sabes algo que no me has dicho… tal vez para no alarmar a Liz y a los niños…"

Dean : "si, si, está bien, hay algo muy sospechoso en esa casa… el vidrio del cuadro que se rompió, ya estaba roto cuando subí la primera vez yo solo… pero estaba rota sólo una parte…la parte en la que se veían las tres personas desaparecidas…"

Sam : "vaya, eso sí que es extraño..."

Dean : "puedes apostar, Sammy, pero no logro entender porqué el EMF no captó nada… ninguna de las dos veces…"

Sam : "¿y si esta vez papá se equivocó de verdad, Dean?... y si no hay nada sobrenatural en esa casa, y simplemente es vieja, y esos tres se fugaron dejando a la madre con los niños…"

Dean : "no lo creo..."

Sam : "ah, si, porque lo dice papá..."

Dean : "Sam, ¿puedes dejar de hacer esto? Te digo que no creo porque lo siento yo… hay algo extraño en esa casa… y si no hacemos algo pondremos en peligro la vida de Liz y de los niños…"

Sam se puso de pie y enfrentó a Dean cara a cara: "¿por qué no quieres admitir que también papá se puede equivocar? ¡Nos ha mandado aquí tal vez sólo para sacarnos del medio! ¡No sería la primera vez! Con la excusa de la cacería la nuestra no ha sido jamás una verdadera familia."

Dean "si esto es lo que piensas, entonces ¿por qué no te vas? ¿no es eso acaso lo que deseas? Lo dices siempre, que quieres irte a la universidad, que quieres dejar esta familia, que te cortamos las alas. Tal vez ha llegado el momento de que tomemos caminos separados."

Sam se quedó sin palabras, jamás se hubiera esperado oír esas palabras de su hermano, pero su orgullo estaba demasiado herido en ese momento para poder reaccionar fríamente.

"Muy bien, Dean, eso es lo que haré. Estoy seguro de que no hay nada de malo en esa casa, de otro modo, el EMF lo habría mostrado. Estoy cansado de tu fe ciega en ese hombre."

Con estas palabras, Sam tomó su laptop y su bolso y dejó la habitación.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

Dean decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era continuar con el caso, para no pensar en lo que había sucedido con Sam… no era la primera vez que peleaban… pero nunca había terminado de ese modo. Dean se dirigió nuevamente hacia la casa de Liz, es verdad que su padre estaba convencido que había algo extraño en aquella casa, pero no era sólo eso, su instinto también se lo confirmaba. Logan abrió la puerta "¡Dean!, ¿qué haces por aquí?"

Dean : "vine para conocer mejor a nuestros primos... ¿dónde está tu madre?"

Logan : "fue a comprar, regresará en unos minutos… normalmente yo no debería permitir entrar a nadie cuando ella no está en casa... pero estoy seguro que en tu caso sí puedo..."

Dean : "Gracias, eres un muchacho muy amable… ¿Mickey está contigo?

Logan : "está jugando con los autitos... yo debo ocuparme de él cuando mi mamá no está... es mi trabajo como hermano mayor..."

Dean : "si, conozco bien esa tarea…. Yo también soy un hermano mayor…"

En ese momento Mickey corrió hacia ellos.

Mike: "¿qué haces aquí? preguntó a Dean.

Logan: "¡Mike, no hagas preguntas impertinentes…!"

Mickey : "mi pregunta no es impertinente"

Dean : "si, en efecto, así es… tu pregunta es en realidad una muy buena pregunta…. Sabes, Mike debes tener cuidado con las personas que se acercan a ti… nunca bajes la guardia…"

Mickey : "es lo que me dice siempre Logan..."

Dean : "tienes un hermano mayor muy sabio..."

Dean pensó que sería agradable seguir conversando con los niños, pero también recordó que el tiempo era lo que apremiaba y él necesitaba hallar respuestas antes de que Liz regresara.

"Hey, niños, ¿por qué no hacemos un juegos? Vosotros os escondéis y yo os busco. Pero, atención… ¡no debéis salir del escondite hasta que yo os haya encontrado! – dijo Dean y los niños corrieron inmediatamente a esconderse.

"Por lo que parece, no funciona sólo con Sam este sistema" – pensó y riendo subió al piso superior.

Dean volvió a observar el cuadro. Había sido colocado nuevamente en su lugar. El vidrio ya no estaba, pero Dean notó que los niños, en la foto, estaban recubiertos con un líquido rojizo.

"no me gusta para nada" pensó Dean "Sammy, has elegido un momento perfecto para irte"

Poco después se oyó un grito proveniente de la planta baja. Dean voló escaleras abajo y halló a Logan llorando.

Dean : "¿qué ha sucedido?"

Logan : "¡Mike ha desaparecido!"

Dean : "claro que desapareció, estáis jugando a las escondidas…"

Logan : "¡No!, nos escondimos juntos, y luego él ha desaparecido, se ha desvanecido, como se ve en los dibujitos animados..."

Logan comenzó a llorar nuevamente, pero de desesperación porque no había sido capaz de proteger a su hermano….y esto era más fuerte que el deseo de parecer un hombrecito.

Dean : "está bien, cálmate… ¿lo has buscado bien?"

Logan : "Si, pero no he podido hallarlo..."

Dean : "¿en toda la casa?"

Logan : "No lo he buscado arriba..."

Dean : "entonces vamos..."

Los dos oyeron un grito proveniente del ático.

Dean : "hay alguien arriba… vamos a ver…"

Dean pensó que lo primero era hacer salir a Logan de la casa. No sabía lo que hallaría en el piso superior y no quería arriesgar la vida del muchacho. Así que se dirigió a Logan, con serenidad "Logan, ¿por qué no esperas afuera mientras yo busco a Michael? Estoy seguro de que conoces a algún amigo que vive por aquí cerca."

Logan asintió y salió de la casa luego de haber susurrado a Dean "hazme saber cuando hayas encontrado a mi hermano..."

Apenas el niño salió fuera, Dean sacó su pistola cargada con balas de sal y subió las escaleras. Pocos segundos después, estaba en la cima de las escaleras. Su atención fue captada por una mancha roja que se extendía a simple vista sobre la alfombra. La mancha se hallaba exactamente donde estaba el cuadro. Éste estaba sangrando y las siluetas de las personas que allí se veían, ahora estaban confusas.

Dean se detuvo cerca de una puerta, el sonido provenía de allí dentro. Desde afuera no se lograba captar cuál era el origen del sonido, parecía alguien rasguñando una pared… así que Dean, con un puntapiés abrió la puerta y lo que vio lo inmovilizó...


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

Frente a él se encontraba una persona que él conocía…era Sam, pero había algo distinto en él, estaba sentado en el suelo, sus ojos parecían perdidos en el vacío, y con las uñas de una mano rasguñaba una pared... a su lado estaba Michael, que seguía repitiendo su nombre con desesperación, buscando en él a un adulto que lo pudiese ayudar...

Pero apenas Dean abrió completamente la puerta, la atención de Michael cambió de hermano, y se dirigió rápidamente hacia Dean… el pequeño estaba tan feliz que abrazó con todas sus fuerzas al muchacho, aunque Dean no sabía qué hacer en una situación como aquella…

Dean : ¿qué ha sucedido?

Michael: No lo se, me había ido a esconder con Logan y estaba haciendo silencio como tu nos habías indicado cuando de pronto llegué aquí, y vi a tu hermano.

Dean : ¡Sam!, ¿pero qué diablos estás haciendo? ¿por qué no me miras?

Dean continuaba sacudiendo desesperadamente a Sam, pero él no respondía.

Dean : ¡ Vamos, Sammy!

Pero Sam dijo sólo una frase, después que dejó de rasguñar la pared… "Ninguno es lo suficientemente bueno para ella…"

Dean hubiera deseado enviar abajo a Michael, pero no podía dejarlo solo para ocuparse de su hermano, así que la única solución era dejar que Michael se quedara con él y con Sam mientras trataba de hacer regresar a la realidad a su hermano.

"Sam, ¿qué quieres decir? ¿a quién te refieres?" dijo Dean tratando de obtener una respuesta sensata de Sam.

Mientras tanto, Michael se ocultaba detrás de Dean aterrorizado.

De pronto la mirada de Sam se centró en Dean, pasaron algunos segundos, durante los cuales ninguno de los dos hermanos habló y Dean contuvo la respiración. Luego, intentó llamar nuevamente a su hermano, ya que ahora parecía estar más conciente de lo que había a su alrededor.

Sam miró con curiosidad a Dean "¿Dean?" murmuró

Dean soltó un suspiro de alivio "¿Sammy? ¿cómo te sientes? ¿qué estás haciendo?"

Sam miró a su alrededor desconcertado, no reconocía el lugar en el que se encontraba, y no recordaba lo que había sucedido. Se miró la mano y vio que tenía lastimados los dedos de la mano con la que había rasguñado la pared, Pero no se acordaba de haberlo hecho o cómo había llegado allí.

Dean pensó que era mejor llevar a lugar seguro a Michael y luego tratar con Sam la cuestión en privado. "¡Vamos, Sammy, nos ocuparemos luego, ahora vamos al Moter y trataremos de entender qué diablos es lo que está sucediendo en esta maldita casa!

Habiendo dicho esto último, los tres salieron de la casa y Dean, luego de que se aseguró de que Michael se reuniera con su hermano pensó que lo mejor era convencer a Liz para que no entrase a la casa. Al menos no hasta que no fuera segura para ella y los niños.

En ese momento Liz acababa de llegar, traía en sus manos las bolsas de las compras, pero se veía preocupadísima porque sus niños estaban fuera de la casa y con ellos estaban los dos muchachos que había conocido esa mañana…

Liz : ¡Logan, Michael!, ¿qué están haciendo afuera?

Instintivamente los niños corrieron hacia su mamá para abrazarla...

Liz: Dean, Sam... ¿qué hacen otra vez por aquí?

Dean: Liz, debemos hablar...

Liz: Ok, entremos y hablaremos con calma…

Dean: No, de eso es de lo que debemos hablarte, es necesario que abandones esta casa por tu seguridad y la de tus hijos.

Liz: Pero… ¿de qué están hablando? ¿están locos?

En ese momento Logan intervino en la conversación dando la razón a Dean: mamá, él tiene razón, en esa casa hay algo muy extraño…

Mickey : si, es verdad… hay monstruos...

Liz: hey, niños… ¿oyen lo que están diciendo?

Sam: tus hijos tienen razón, tal vez no sea un monstruo, pero decididamente hay algo peligroso en esa casa…

Liz: explíquenme inmediatamente qué es lo que está sucediendo… ¿quiénes son ustedes y qué es lo que tiene de peligroso mi casa?

Dean: te explicaremos todo, Liz, te lo prometo, pero antes debemos salir de aquí… alquila una habitación en el motel.. si no nos crees a nosotros, cree a tus hijos, al menos…

Algo en el corazón de Liz le hizo darse cuenta de que tal vez esos dos muchachos tenían razón, y después de todo también sus hijos seguían diciendo que había algo muy misterioso en esa casa… "Ganaron" dijo "tomaré una habitación en el mismo motel en donde están ustedes, así nos encontrarán más fácilmente...

Más tarde en la habitación de Dean y de Sam…

Dean: Debemos hablar con Liz...

Sam: Antes debes hablar conmigo… ¿me quieres explicar qué fue lo que sucedió en esa casa?

Dean: todo a su tiempo, Sammy, pero antes dime qué diablos estabas haciendo tu allí… lo último que supe de ti era que te ibas…

Luego de un gran suspiro, Sam decidió decirle a su hermano la verdad: - Tenías razón, sólo que no quería reconocerlo, yo también sentí algo extraño en esa casa y entonces decidí…

Dean: ... ir tu solo a controlar lo que estaba sucediendo…

En ese momento Dean se sentía en conflicto, por un lado sentía una cierta satisfacción en el hecho de que tenía la razón, pero por otra parte, se preocupó mucho por Sam…

Dean: Somos un equipo, Sammy, no puedes tomar esa clase de iniciativas tú solo… ¿y si te hubiese sucedido algo? ¿qué le habría dicho a papá?

Sam : lo se, lo se... no es necesario que uses tu tono de hermano mayor responsable… soy lo suficientemente grande como para cuidar de mi mismo…

Dean : Si tu lo dices…

Pero Dean no estaba del todo convencido de lo que decía…. Sam era y sería siempre su hermanito menor, y siempre necesitaría su ayuda…

Sam: gracias, ¿ahora podemos regresar al caso?

Dean: está bien, dime lo que sucedió cuando fuiste a la casa…


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

Sam miró a Dean sin comprender, era como si lo que había sucedido pocas horas antes, hubiera sucedido mucho tiempo antes o que le hubiera sucedido a otra persona.

"Salí de esta habitación" dijo Sam "estaba enojado contigo, con papá, con tu fe ciega en él"

"Fui hasta la parada del autobús con la intención de subirme al primero que se dirigiese a Stanford."

"Mientras caminaba por la calle principal del pueblo, me sucedió una cosa extraña… vi a una mujer sentada en la parada del autobús que lloraba…"

"Así que me detuve y me acerqué a preguntarle si la podía ayudar en algo"

"ella me miró… su mirada era muy extraña, distante, me miraba a los ojos pero parecía que miraba a otro lado, no se cómo explicarlo"

Dean escuchaba con interés lo que Sam estaba contando y prefirió no interrumpirlo.

Sam continuó "me dijo que nadie la entendía y que nadie estaba dispuesto a ayudarla. Me dijo también que no podía regresar más a su casa".

"Le pregunté porqué no podía regresar y ella me respondió que "eso" no iba a permitírselo y que la iba a castigar nuevamente, comenzó a llorar de nuevo y siguió diciendo que era culpa suya y que no quería hacerle daño a nadie."

"En ese momento me ofrecí a ir buscar un vaso de agua, para ayudarla a calmarse un poco, me levanté, me di vuelta y unos segundos después volví a girar sobre mí mismo para preguntarle si deseaba alguna otra cosa y había desaparecido… ¡Dean, un ser humano no habría tenido tiempo de levantarse y alejarse de ese banco!

"¿Qué quieres decir, Sammy?"

"Busqué por todas partes pero no había ni rastro de ella… así que comencé a pensar dónde la había visto antes y de pronto lo recordé: en el cuadro que vimos en el corredor de la casa de Liz."

"Así que decidí regresar allí y ver si mis dudas tenían algún fundamento… ¡ella era Emily Watson, estoy seguro! ¡Es la misma que el marido de Liz abraza en esa foto!"

Dean: "¿quieres decir que has encontrado un fantasma?"

Sam asintió "creo que sí, Dean... así que como te dije, entré en casa de Liz para ver el cuadro, lo vi y había sangre sobre el mismo... luego oí ruidos que provenían de la habitación en donde me encontraste y fui a ver... ¡quería entender quién era el que no le permitía a Emily regresar a casa... creo que "eso" es lo que infecta la casa de Liz!"

Dean : ¿qué tipo de ruidos oíste cuando estabas dentro de la casa?

Sam: se que te parecerá extraño, pero estoy seguro de haber oído a alguien hablando, Es más, gritaba

Dean : ¿gritaba?

Sam: sí, lo se, es algo muy extraño, era casi un lamento, repetía sin cesar "ninguno es lo suficientemente bueno para ella"

Esas palabras atrajeron la atención de Dean por completo, tanto que interrumpió a su hermano…

Dean: Son las mismas palabras que has dicho tu mientras te encontrabas en trance…

Sam: ¿En serio?, entonces debemos descubrir a quién se refiere…

Dean: Sabemos que es una "ella", y además de Emily, la otra mujer que vive en esa casa es…

Sam: ¡...Liz!

Dean: exacto, así que ahora debemos entender a qué "cosa" se refiere con esa frase, y cuál es su conexión con esa mujer…

Sam: tal vez lo mejor sea regresar a la casa... veamos qué más podemos encontrar...

Dean: ¿Así que te quedas conmigo para resolver el misterio?- dijo con un tono de voz que denotaba sorpresa.

Sam: está bien, tenías razón… debemos descubrir qué es lo que hay en esa casa, por el bien de Liz y de los niños - dijo un poco incómodo.

Más tarde en la casa...

Dean: Vamos, Sammy entremos...

Sam: ¿por qué tengo que entrar yo primero?

Dean: primero las damas...

Una vez dentro, en el comedor, Dean e Sam miraron alrededor sin decidir por dónde podían comenzar la investigación…

Dean: vamos al corredor donde estaba la foto, veamos que más podemos hallar en ese maldito retrato…

"ok sammy, ¿trajiste tu arma cargada con balas de sal?" dijo Dean mientras terminaba de cargar la suya.

"Claro, Dean, es lo primero que me enseñó papá."

"Genial, hermanito… controla la planta bajo, yo voy a ver si descubro algo arriba."

Dean subió velozmente las escaleras y vio que el cuadro estaba aún en su lugar, el líquido rojo ahora había cubierto toda la superficie de la fotografía y el cuadro goteaba copiosamente.

Dean cargó la pistola y manteniéndolo apuntado se dirigió a la habitación en donde había hallado a Sam.

Ya había anochecido, las luces de las casas vecinas iluminaban la habitación muy tenuemente, todo estaba envuelto en una extraña penumbra.

Dean trató de encender la luz pero no lo logró.

"Maldita sea" pensó "no tengo alternativas" y avanzó.

Dean notó que la luz disminuía progresivamente, ahora la casa estaba totalmente a oscuras y todas las luces de las casas vecinas, con un extraño efecto dominó, se apagaban.

La casa finalmente quedó completamente a oscuras.

"¡DEAN!" gritó Sam. "¿qué sucede, Sammy?"

Sam alcanzó a su hermano en el piso superior.

"¡No hay luz en toda la zona, y no hemos traídos antorchas o velas con nosotros!"

"Sammy, aquí está por suceder algo… ¿sientes cómo ha descendido la temperatura?"

Sam asintió y levantó él también el arma, listo para disparar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

En ese momento se oyó la voz de una mujer, que desesperadamente gritaba "¡Ninguno es lo suficientemente bueno para ella!"…la voz se acercaba cada vez más a los hermanos pero lo extraño era que no se lograba entender de qué dirección venía, porque parecía provenir de toda la casa.

Dean pensó que lo correcto era tratar de entender las intenciones de este espíritu, así que comenzó a llamarlo para ver si el ente se presentaba o respondía a sus preguntas…

Dean: ¿dónde estás?, sal y hazte ver, se que quieres decirnos algo y estamos aquí para escucharte…

"Excelente idea" debió admitir Sam en voz baja.

Sam: Por esto es que has tomado posesión de mi cuerpo, porque no logras hallar el modo de comunicarte con los otros… ven, estoy aquí y tienes mi autorización para entrar de nuevo en mí y dile a mi hermano lo que te atormenta desde hace tanto tiempo...

Pero la voz que provenía de todas partes no se calló y se oía cada vez más fuerte la misma frase, repetida una y otra vez: "¡ninguno es lo suficientemente bueno para ella!"

Dean: ¿Bastante bueno para quién?, ¿para Liz?

Sam: Estás tratando de protegerla, ¿no es cierto?, ¿quién eres y qué ha sucedido en tu vida para que tengas la necesidad de ayudar a esta mujer?

"¡mamá! ¡mamá! ¡por aquí! ¡casi has llegado!"

Dean y Sam se miraron dubitativos, la voz parecía ser la de Michael, el hijo de Liz, pero parecía tener algo extraño, algo siniestro.

Como la voz que habían sentido antes, ésta no parecía provenir de ningún lugar en especial, sino de toda la casa. Habrían podido jurar que era la voz de Michael, y sin embargo ellos sabían que Michael no podía hallarse en esa casa, ya que estaba en el motel con Liz, completamente seguro.

Los dos hermanos oyeron la puerta de entrada abrirse y cerrarse con un violento ruido.i

"¿MICHAEL? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? ¿MICHAEL?"

"¿Liz?" dijo Dean y corrió a la planta baja con Sam para encontrar a Liz.

"Chicos, ¿qué hacen aquí?" dijo Liz sorprendida, casi como si hubiera despertado de un extraño sueño.

"Te estábamos por hacer la misma pregunta… aquí no está Michael, sabes que está en el motel, ¿no?"

Liz parecía confundida "no se..." miraba alrededor "oí la voz de Michael mientras estaba en el motel, me llamaba, me pedía que regrese a casa… decía que era importante… no tuve ninguna duda, me pareció la única cosa correcta que debía hacer "

Sam intervino para decir "también nosotros oímos esa voz, Liz, creo que es el espíritu que infecta esta casa… primero aseguraba que ninguna era lo suficientemente bueno para ti, luego oímos la voz de Michael, pero era extraña, como si fuera una extraña poesía embrujada."

Los ojos de Liz dejaban traslucir el terror que estaba experimentando "¡Mis hijos! ¿tengo que regresar con ellos!"

De pronto un rayo cayó al lado de la casa, la luz regresó por breves instantes y luego hubo oscuridad de nuevo. Las casas y las calles de los alrededores estaban todas iluminadas. Los hermanos lograron ver a Liz y quedaron impresionados por sus ojos, tan distintos de unos instantes antes…

"¿Liz? ¿está todo bien?" preguntó Dean acercándose a Liz.

"Liz lo miró, ahora sus ojos estaban completamente negros, su rostro aterrorizado se había vuelto impasible.

Sam: ¡Vamos Liz responde!, ¿qué te ha sucedido?

Liz : No la llamen más – dijo con una voz sin expresión- en este momento ella no está aquí, sólo estoy yo...

Dean : ¿Eres el espíritu que habita esta casa ¿no es verdad?

Liz: Si, no pude ocupar el cuerpo de tu hermano, y tu eres demasiado fuerte, lo intenté pero no he logrado entrar en ti.

Sam: ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó tratando de ignorar las últimas palabras del espíritu.

Liz: Ya no importa mi nombre, creo que nunca importó… ni siquiera cuando vivía…

Dean : ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Por qué no puedes descansar en paz?

Liz: Porque Liz me necesitaba, tenía que protegerla como nadie me protegió jamás a mi..

Sam: ¿Cómo moriste?

Liz: Fue mi marido, él era un hombre muy cruel, jamás me amó… un día simplemente decidió que yo no le servía más..

Dean: ¿Así que fue él quien te mató?

Liz: si, físicamente, pero ya no tenía importancia, total yo ya estaba muerta, desde el día en que me casé con él…

Sam: ¿tu vivías en esta casa?

El espíritu se limitó a asentir usando el cuerpo de Liz…

Dean: Así que cuando hallaste a Liz, pensaste que ella te necesitaba…

Otra vez el espíritu asintió.

Sam: ¿qué le hicieron esas tres personas a Liz?

Liz: su marido la traicionaba con la hermana de su socio, ellos dos no la respetabam, así que merecían el fin que tuvieron…

Mientras el espíritu hablaba comenzó a llorar, pero era claro que sus lágrimas no eran de dolor sino de rabia, porque el tono de su voz también cambió en la última frase..

Dean: Bien, el y Emily Watson merecían ese final – dijo tratando de ser condescendiente con el espíritu porque no debían olvidarse que estaba en el cuerpo de Liz- pero ¿porqué matar al Sr. Cassidy?

Liz: ¡Porque la amaba!

Dean y Sam parecieron no comprender...

Liz: la amaba y no luchaba por su amor, la amaba en secreto, permitiendo que su marido y su hermana la hicieran sufrir… ¡No era lo suficientemente bueno para ella!, ¡Ninguno lo era! – el espíritu se enojaba más a cada instante que pasaba…

Sam: Bien, entonces, ahora que la salvaste, has terminado tu misión… ¿no crees que es hora de reposar en paz?

Liz: no, no pude salvarla - comenzó a llorar otra vez- no podré salvarla jamás… pero ahora se lo que debo hacer -dijo con un tono inquietante…

Dean: ¿Qué?- preguntó con voz ansiosa.

Dean y Sam fueron atrapados de pronto por algo que los arrojó contra la pared. Trataron de soltarse, pero estaban inmobilizados contra la pared.

"¡DEAN! ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO?" gritó Sam sin quitar su mirada de Liz.

Dean no respondió, trataba inútilmente de liberarse.

Así que se detuvo cuando vio a Liz acercarse a una mesa y tomar un afilado abrecartas.

"Finalmente estaremos unidas para siempre, querida Liz" dijo el espíritu "nadie podrá hacerte daño"

Una vez dicho esto, Liz se clavó el arma en el pecho y cayó al suelo sonriendo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII**

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sam se despertó sobresaltado, en su mente aún veía las imágenes del suicidio de Liz. Todo parecía ser tan real… ¿sólo lo había soñado? Miró a su alrededor, en la cama de al lado dormía tranquilamente su hermano y en la habitación de al lado, su padre. ¿Dónde estaba? seguramente en algún sucio motel de carretera. Despertarse y sentirse desorientado se había vuelto lo normal para él.

Sam se levantó y se dirigió hacia el baño, todavía estaba confundido por lo que había soñado. Esos mismos sueños lo perseguían desde hacía bastante tiempo, exactamente dos semanas, cuando había dejado el departamento de Liz junto a Dean antes de que llegara la policía. Hubiera sido muy difícil explicar porqué el y su hermano estaban en la casa y porqué una persona tan tranquila y que amaba tanto a sus hijos se había suicidado.

Dean y Sam se dirigieron al motel donde Michael y Logan dormían tranquilos, sin conocer la suerte que había corrido su madre. Su primera tarea sería ocuparse de los niños, encontrar quién quisiera ocuparse de ellos.

Sam regresó a la habitación que compartía con Dean, que aún dormía y se acostó nuevamente, mirando el techo pensativo, pero la imagen de Logan y de Michael no abandonaba su mente… la cara de esos pobres chicos cuando supieron acerca de la muerte de su madre, y cuando partieron para ir a vivir con la hermana de Liz, que previamente habían localizado Sam y Dean y le habían informado acerca de lo que había sucedido con su hermana… por suerte ésta estaba tan confundida que no logró entender la verdad de lo acontecido a la pobre de Liz y se convenció rápidamente de que se había suicidado porque no había soportado el dolor de la pérdida del marido. Dean se di vuelta, abrió lentamente los ojos, era evidente que estaba saliendo de la fase REM y estaba por despertarse...

Dean: ¿No estás durmiendo? –preguntó cuando se dio cuenta que Sam estaba completamente despierto…

Sam: estaba durmiendo, pero luego me desperté y entonces no he logrado conciliar el sueño de nuevo…

Dean: ¿estás pensando en Liz?

Sam: ¿y cómo podría no hacerlo?...

Dean: Sammy, se que es difícil, pero no los podemos salvar a todos… a mi también me sentó muy mal lo que sucedió, pero…

Sam: ¡Por como te comportas, yo diría que no te ha sentado nada mal! Te ocupas todo el día de arreglar ese estúpido automóvil. ¡Ni que fuera una persona! Hemos regresado y la única preocupación que tenías era decirle a papá que habíamos fallado y te preocupaba cómo iba a reaccionar… ¿qué te importa cómo reaccione? ¿Y si no hubiera reaccionado bien? ¡Nos envió allí sabiendo que no estábamos listos para enfrentar al espíritu, Dean! Fuimos y ¿qué es lo que hemos logrado? ¡Liz ha muerto y esos dos niños son huérfanos!

Dean trató de mantener la calma, pero con poco resultado. "¡Sammy basta, no sabes lo que estás diciendo! Es parte de nuestro trabajo, no siempre puede salir todo bien, no creo que papá nos hubiera enviado allí si no hubiéramos estado listos. Él no juega con la vida de la gente. Salió así y no podemos hacer nada, debemos seguir adelante y pensar en nuestro próximo trabajo. ¡Así son las cosas, Sam!

"Eres un obtuso, Dean. ¡Tu y papá sois iguales." Dijo Sam desconsolado.

En ese momento se oyó una voz masculina que provenía de la otra habitación "¿En serie crees tener el derecho de decir lo que estás diciendo, Sammy? – se trataba de John. "Papá" Dean se volteó a mirarlo.

"Sabes, tu hermano tiene razón Dean, ustedes no estaban listo, y yo creía lo contrario, pero se ve que me he equivocado."

"No es tu culpa" dijo Dean tratando de consolar a su padre.

"Lo se, y tampoco es la vuestra… pero tengo fe en que la próxima vez todo irá mejor"

"¡Así que es así!, se cambia la página y nada más... ¡No había entendido que las cosas funcionaban de esta manera en esta familia!" dijo Sam

"Se que estás enojado..." comenzó a responder John

"No yo no estoy enojado, papá. Por lo menos ya no, pero estoy disgustado. ¡Pertenezco a una familia de insensibles, si es que a esto lo podemos llamar familia!"

"¡Y qué es lo que quieres decir con eso?" preguntó John, cada vez más fastidiado por los comentarios del hijo menor.

"Vamos papá, lo sabes muy bien."

Y Sam sin responder tomó su bolso y comenzó a meter en él su ropa.

"¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo, Sam?" preguntó con asombro Dean

"¡Hago lo que debería haber hecho hace tiempo, Dean! ¡Tomo todas mis cosas y me largo a vivir una vida normal, sin monstruos, sin vampiros ni criaturas que cualquier persona que tenga un mínimo de sentido común no cree ni por un minuto que existan! John enrojeció de la rabia "tu no te vas a ningún lado!"

"oh si, me voy. ¡Me voy a buscar todo lo que tu me has impedido tener! ¡Tienes a Dean, quédate con él, después de todo él es el hijo perfecto: obediente, hace todo lo que le dices sin chistar! ¡Bien, yo no soy así y no quiero serlo!" dijo Sam. Dean se quedó en silencio, herido por las palabras de su hermano menor.

"Haz lo que creas, Sam, pero entérate que si cruzas esa puerta, no hay vuelta atrás! ¡No seremos más tu familia! –gritó John y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

"Sam" dijo Dean tratando de hacer razonar a su hermano "Ahora ves las cosas muy negativas… ¿por qué no duermes y mañana verás las cosas de otro modo? Te darás cuenta que la situación no es tan grave…. Papá es capaz de hacer lo que ha dicho. No abandones a tu familia por tu estúpido orgullo. Tu también sabes que en realidad él tiene razón, él sabe lo que es mejor para nosotros."

"Dean, tu no entiendes. No existe sólo la caza del demonio. Cuídate, Dean…" – dicho esto tomó su bolso y Sam salió de la habitación del hotel.

FIN


End file.
